


Built for Two

by Mareel



Series: Always [33]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canada, Destroy Ending, M/M, Orchard, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance, exercise, kaidanappreciationweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan indulges in some of his favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place approximately 8 months after the end of the Reaper war. Kaidan and Shepard are staying at the orchard in British Columbia and enjoying all the area has to offer. It is Kaidan's voice. 
> 
> It was written for Kaidan Appreciation Week 2015 - Day 3: Hobbies

 

"What are those? Over there."

Shepard is drinking in all the atmosphere of a small town in tourist season. Literally. We just finished a tour of the cidery, a demonstration of the process from apple sorting to bottling, ending up in the tasting room of course. 

When I lived in the area as a kid, my dad only let me sneak one sip of one of the ciders. Mostly people looked the other way about a bit of underage drinking, but Dad never wanted to attract any attention to us when he just wanted to have a nice day out with the family. 

John and I show no such restraint today, tasting all the varieties - including some made with pears instead of apples. I rather liked those, but he thought there was too much residual sweetness. But he doesn't complain when my kiss tastes of it.

Now I follow his gaze across the square toward the bicycle rental stall. 

"Those look like tandem bicycles."

I sometimes forget how growing up in space shapes what seems out of the ordinary. Hands linked, we go to investigate. They do have bicycles-built-for-two as rentals. 

"What about it, Alenko? Add this to my Canadian experience?"

"Not terribly Canadian, but could be fun. You've done some cycling workouts in physical therapy, so I doubt it would harm your hip if we take it easy. Plus, I can do nearly all of the work of pedaling – you can go along for the ride!

"No way, Kaidan! I'm not going to let you do all the work to haul my sorry ass around town. I'm going to pull my weight here."

______________________________

 

So here we are, out past the edge of town, following a trail map the rental shop provided. As I expected, it was an easy ride. John set the pedaling cadence, so really who is to know which of us was doing the work. 

The path takes us along the lakeshore and we pause for a rest break, watching a water skier weave a slalom course down the length of the lake. I catch a flash of interest in John's eyes, but he shakes his head before I would have had to tell him that it would be hell on his hip. 

"Fun to watch though."

"For sure. That guy is pretty good. My mom tried it a few times, but Dad didn't have a boat for it and she decided it really wasn't for her."

"How are your legs holding up? Ready for the rest of the loop?"

"Checks out fine, Kaidan. We can pick up the pace if you like."

Stealing a quick kiss while holding the bike steady so he can mount up, I decline. "Nope, our pace is fine. We're not training for anything, just enjoying being here together on a nice day."

"You're no fun, Kaidan."

But the pout isn't real. It's an old joke that has grown up between us during his recovery. 

"Maybe I should switch to the rear seat then?"

"Nope. You just want to stare at my ass, Shepard. You'd forget to pedal – then where would be?"

"Someplace quiet and off the road where I could touch and not just look?"

"You really _are_ insatiable... and I love you. But I get to enjoy the ass-watching today. Nice view, by the way."

I know he's not getting winded as long as he can still flirt. And when there is a little turn-off on the trail that winds up the hill to a secluded overlook, I take it. Climbing off the bike, I draw him down to the mossy ground beside me. 

"See, I found us a little privacy... let's make the most of it."

_______________________

 

"Mmm, I guess we should get back to town. This was a good idea, Shepard."

He kisses me, smoothing my hair as we both sort out the equally disheveled clothing. 

"The best."

___________________________________________

 


End file.
